


366 - The number of love

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Demons, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampires, You get the idea, also new fandoms and characters, i will add tags and warnings as we go, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>366 days of drabbles, each at 100 words. Pairings will be in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian/Daniel - Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Decided I'm going to do a 100 word drabble for every day of the year. Yes i know it's almost March, yes i know i have a lot to catch up on but I'll probably be uploading more than one a day until i either reach the correct number or reach 366. We will see how it goes!

"Sebastian come with me please, I want to help you"  
Daniel holds his hand out to the German whose cowering in the corner, hands held over his head In a protective way.  
"No Daniel I can't, he'll hurt you too"  
Sebastian replies and his voice is so quiet and pained that Daniel could easily mistaken it as a frightened child.  
"Sebby, I can't sit by while I watch this happen, just come home with me tonight, please?"  
Daniel holds his hand out again, a soft smile on his face.  
"Okay Daniel, and thank you" Sebastian’s hand finally curls around Daniel's.


	2. Jenson/Fernando - Demonic Pleasures

Its wrong and sinful and Jenson shouldn't be doing this but the way Fernando feels inside of him, touching every single soft spot he ever had, he can't stop himself.   
He looks up into the demons eyes, glistening red and filled with lust. His hair is sticking to his forehead, dark curled horns peeping out from the mess atop his head.   
Jenson lets out a loud cry when Fernando thrusts harder, deeper into his body, grasping at his hips for support.   
When their eyes meet again, a smile on the demons face, Jenson finds himself not caring about the sin. 


	3. Sergio/Nico - Heist

"I hope you have the money in that bag"   
"Of course I do! Who do you take me for _Checo_?"   
Sergio rolls his eyes before revving the handles of his motorbike and speeding towards the highway, avoiding the passing police cars and gunfire.   
Nico's grip tightens from behind, and Sergio can feel his head resting between his shoulder blades.   
He hates Nico. He's the worse partner in the whole institute, and of course Sergio got stuck with him.   
"I'm proud of you Hulk, very proud"   
And though he hates him, Sergio would never dream of asking for a new partner. 


	4. Mitch/Pascal - Fever

"You have a fever"   
Pascal says when he pulls the thermometer out of Mitch's mouth.  
The young Kiwi groans in response and tries to pull himself out of bed, however Pascal is on him the moment he moves, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist in a protective way.   
"Pascal, let go! You're gonna get ill your-"  
Mitch stops mid sentence, his eyes twitch slightly before he sets off into a sneezing fit.   
Pascal shakes his head at his fever ridden boyfriend.  
"Now sleep my little Kiwi, I need you better for my race"   
Mitch responds with a weak smile.


	5. Carlos/Dany - Blindness

Carlos can't help biting his fingernails; it's been 6 week since the accident, the one with Dany, and all Carlos wants to do is bundle his boyfriend in his arms.   
When the nurse calls him in, he almost stumbles through the door, teats threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes.   
Dany's sat up in bed, bandages around both hands, and when Carlos meets his gaze the tears fall.   
He isn't met with the usual pare of Hazel eyes he fell in love with, instead they're white and milky and all life drained from them.   
"Carlos? I'm so sorry" 


	6. Daniel/Sebastian - Hands

There's a lot of things Daniel loves about Sebastian.  
He loves his soft hair, his happy smile, his bubbly personality. But the thing Daniel loves the most, is Sebastian’s hands.   
They're not perfect. They're Rough and callused from years of being wrapped around a wheel, there's a tiny scar on his right palm but they're still Sebastian’s.  
Daniel curls his own hands around Sebastian’s, lifting them to place gentle kisses to each finger.   
Sebastian let's out a small laugh and smiles at Daniel.   
His heart thumps in his chest when they're eyes meet, and Daniel already knows he's completely smitten. 


	7. Ciel/Alois - Insanity

Alois' fingers twitch at the sight. The smile Elizabeth has on her face as Ciel waltzes her around the ballroom is sickening.   
All he can think about is how Ciel's hands would feel on his waist, how Ciel's lips would feel on his cheek, the thoughts almost drive him to insanity and he can't take it anymore.   
He snaps his fingers and Claude is by his side in a second.  
"Claude, I want you to make Ciel Phantomhive all mine, understood?"  
When their eyes meet Alois smiles happily at the young boy. He doesn't miss the way Ciel's cheeks flush. 


	8. Ciel/Alois - Erotica

"You're reading erotica?"   
Ciel slams the book shut the moment Alois' voice fills his ears.   
His cheeks flush bright red when Alois places his lips against the back of his next, tongue flicking out to graze against Ciel's soft spot.   
The younger of the two lets out a quiet moan, hands grasping at the silken bed sheets.   
Alois smiles against Ciel's skin, hands fisting in dark hair as he nibbles on his ear, pulling the black stud between his teeth.   
"What were you reading about Ciel? Maybe we could act them out"   
Alois doesn't give Ciel the chance to reply.


	9. Daniel/Sebastian - Love Bites

"Dan stop it, you're going to leave a mark"  
"I'll do more than that if you keep whining Sebastian"  
Daniel finishes his sentence with a harsh bite to Sebastian’s neck, teeth clamping around the German's soft skin. Sebastian lets out a whine of pleasure before coming to his senses and pulling his boyfriend away.   
"You idiot I've got an interview after this how am I supposed to cover it up!"  
Daniel doesn't reply and leaves Sebastian with a wink. Sebastian let's out a soft huff and runs his fingers over the dark purple bruise. There's no hiding this from Christian.


	10. Ciel/Alois - Blowjobs

"I didn't know you-you had this in you-fuck Ciel"  
Alois' fingers tug on his blonde locks as Ciel takes him deeper into his throat, tongue flicking over the sensitive skin of Alois' shaft.   
"Holy fuck-god you're so good at this"  
Alois drops his hands down to rest in the 16 year olds hair, tugging at the dark locks to pull himself deeper into Ciel's mouth.   
The tip of his cock touches the back of Ciel's throat and Alois throws his head back, eyes screwed tightly shut as he lets out a soft whimper.  
"Please don't stop Ciel, I'm almost there"


	11. Max/Carlos - Festivals

"Hey are you alright?"   
Carlos has to squint his eyes to make out the figure above him, sun beaming down and casting a shadow over them.  
"I've lost my friends and there's no damn signal on my phone so I guess not"  
The person moves slightly, and Carlos can now see their face. The boy looks young, younger than Carlos with a blue flower crown nestled in his soft brown hair.   
"I have too! Want to hang out with me for a while?"   
Carlos nods with a smile, and happily takes hold of the boys soft hand.  
"My names Max"


	12. Christian/Toto - Scars

"Hey where did you get this scar?"   
Christian glances over at his boyfriend whose tracing his finger along the prominent scar on his left arm.   
"Didn't I already tell you?"   
"No! I wouldn't of forgotten something like this idiot!"   
Christian lets out a quiet laugh and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Toto’s forehead.   
"It's not an interesting story, I fell off a snowmobile when I was on the lads holiday in Finland"  
Toto smiles slightly, and ducks his head down to press his lips against the scar.  
"Don't be falling off any snowmobiles when we go away"


	13. Max/Carlos - Thunder

Max flinches when the thunder cracks outside the window again, keeping him awake from his restless sleep. After the fourth flash of lighting he drags himself out of bed, duvet wrapped around his tiny shoulders and starts the short journey to Carlos' room. He knocks on the door twice, and Carlos answers moments later with a tired smile.   
"Thunder?"  
Max just nods in response and lets Carlos tangle their fingers together and guide him to the small double bed. He drops down onto the mattress, Carlos curls up next to him. Even with the thunder, Max sleeps soundlessly that night.


	14. Mitch/Pascal - Weddings

Pascal's heart seems to stop when the music echoes around the chapel, his eyes are already tearing up and he hasn't even turned around to look at his soon to be husband yet. He hears the creak of the door and forces himself to look over his shoulder at Mitch. His father - Mark - has his arm wrapped around his son as he guides him slowly down the aisle. Pascal can see the tears of happiness in Mitch's eyes, matching his own and when Mark stops to hands his son over, Pascal can't help himself.  
"I love you so much Mitchell"


	15. Ciel/Alois - White Feathers

"Alois?"  
The blonde flinches when he hears his boyfriend’s quiet voice from behind him. There's no hiding now, not after he's seen this.  
"Ciel I can-"  
"Have you been hiding this from me all this time?"  
Alois nods slightly, the large white feathered wings retract to fold against the line of his back.  
"But why?"  
"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew what I was"  
Ciel makes a sound of amusement and wraps his arms around Alois' neck, pulling him into a tight hug.   
"You bloody idiot, this doesn't change how I feel about you"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"


	16. Sergio/Daniel - Anger and Kisses

"Someone's being aggressive to-"  
"Just shut up and kiss me"  
Daniel grins down at the short and angry Mexican, his hands wrapping around the collar of his overalls to pull him up into a messy kiss. Their teeth clash together and Sergio bites down on Daniel's lip to draw a whine from the Australian.   
"What did Nico do to piss you off this time?"  
"I said shut up!"  
Sergio's voice is practically a growl now as he presses himself flush against Daniel.  
"You wouldn't want Sebastian finding out would you?"  
"No, no I wouldn't"  
"Then be quiet and kiss me"


	17. Daniel/Sebastian - Lollipops

Sebastian digs his nails into his clothed thigh, willing his erection to dissappear before the meeting is over. Daniel is sat opposite him, tongue flicking out to glide across the lollipop he was eating. He knows what he's doing to Sebastian - the smirk says it all - but Sebastian can't force himself to look away. He imagines how Daniel's tongue feels gliding across his cock, lapping up the pre come before he'd take the entire head into his mouth and suck happily. A sudden moan spills from Sebastian's mouth and he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Daniel just grins.


	18. Max/Carlos - Colours

When Carlos' hand touches Max's, the world before him seems to erupt into a splash of colour. After 21 years of seeing everything in a dim grey colour, he can finally see these other colours, the ones his father told him about. Max looks just as surprised as Carlos feels; their hands stay touching as they both take in the sight of colour.   
"You-You're..."  
"My soul mate..."  
Carlos finishes Max's sentence, looking deep into his eyes. The colour of them are beautiful, and match the sky that's shining above.  
"You're gorgeous..."  
Carlos' cheeks heat up at the words.  
"Thank you..."


	19. Daniel/Sebastian - Blood Sucker

"Se-Sebastian slow down...you're gonna make me pass out"  
Sebastian abruptly pulls away from Daniel, blood drips from his mouth as he forces up a smile.  
"Sorry Dan, you just taste so good"  
Sebastian’s tongue flicks over the blood coated fangs, his heart thumps in his chest at the taste. Daniel's hands curl around Sebastian’s waist, tugging the vampire flush against his body.  
"I never said for you to stop did I?"  
Sebastian latches his mouth back around the open wound, lapping up the blood, smirking when Daniel lets out a moan.  
"If you're good, you can suck somewhere else"


End file.
